Draco and Ron: The Story of Two StarCrossed Lovers
by Kate4DracoWeasley
Summary: How long can these two arch-enemies, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley, ignore their feelings for each other? Especially when they've both become more attractive over the Summer.
1. Enemies meet

Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley stared at each other above the overturned closet. There was a terrifying glint in Draco's eye as he closed his hands into tight fists.

* * *

**Earlier that Evening…**

"Weasley"

"Malfoy"

The two enemies stared at each coldly. They had been unfortunate enough to meet at the entrance to the Great Hall before the first feast of their 6th year at Hogwarts.

"Have fun with the mudblood and the 'chosen one' over the Summer?" Draco sneered, then taking a better look at Ron, forgetting himself for a moment he added appreciatively, "Wow, have you been working out?"

Draco gawked transfixed at Ron's now muscular and perfectly tanned body, until he realised what he was doing and replaced his shocked face with a scowl.

"Actually, yes I have." Said Ron blushing, "You're the first one to notice, I-" Ron silenced mid-sentence. He had just remembered who he was talking to and replaced his look of gratitude with a scowl that matched Malfoy's perfectly.

They stared at each other for a moment longer before both abruptly turning their backs on the other to walk to their house tables on opposite sides of the Hall.

* * *

Shaken from his strange encounter with Draco, Ron absent-mindedly took a seat opposite his sister, Ginny, and grabbed two chicken drumsticks.

"Wow"

"What?"

"Wow," Ginny repeated.

"What are you going on about, Ginny?" asked Ron again.

"More like who," Ginny replied dreamily.

Confused, Ron turned around to find Ginny's line of vision, and saw-

"Why are you wow-ing at Draco Malfoy?" he demanded angrily.

"Ginny sighed. "I know he's horrible and mean."

Ron nodded in approval.

"And he's in Slytherin, " Ginny continued, "But you can't deny he's gotten really hot over the Summer."

Ron looked back at Malfoy. "Just because he's got that perfect blonde hair that never sits the same way and those perfect sparkling blue eyes that are deeper than oceans and that amazing smile and that tall, sexy body, it does NOT MAKE HIM HOT." As if to exaggerate his last words, Ron took aggressive bites of each of the drumsticks he was holding.

Ginny stared at her brother weirdly.

"What?" he asked through mouthfuls of chicken.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Draco was having a hard time convincing Millicent Bulstrode Gryffindors weren't attractive.

"Come on Malfoy, I know you hate them but it doesn't stop them being attractive," Millicent argued.

"Millicent, that has got nothing to do with it, I just feel-"

Millicent practically jumped out of her seat as a sudden idea came to her before saying excitedly, "But there is one guy in Gryffindor who is just drop dead gorgeous."

"Who?" Draco asked curiously.

"Ron Weasley."

Draco laughed. "Ron Weasley," he repeated, turning to stare at the 'drop dead gorgeous Gryffindor', "Just because his muscles have become so defined over the Summer and he has those cute little freckles that clash attractively with his new tan and his ears have that adorable way of turning as red as his hair when he's emotional and his smile reaches all the way to his eyes, it does NOT MAKE HIM DROP DEAD GORGEOUS!"

"Ok……" Millicent Bulstrode looked around in discomfort before pretending to pay close attention to her food.

* * *

On his first night back in the castle, Ron decided to treat himself by using the prefect's bathroom which he only knew the password to because he tricked it out of a 6th year at the feast.

When he reached the secret entrance, he muttered, "Bubbles," and a door was revealed.

Once inside, Ron excitedly turned on all the taps surrounding the pool-sized bath, but in a panic, he realised anyone might walk in on him while he was bathing. Using magic of course, Ron moved the closet filled with bubble potions to block the entrance and then began taking off his clothes.

* * *

Draco had overheard two fifth years discussing their prefect's bathroom on the Hogwarts Express. Draco had a strange fixation with bubbles so he thought he might check it out on his first night in the castle.

It took him a while to find the entrance – the fifth years hadn't been too clear – but eventually he did and whispered, "Bubbles." A door appeared. Draco leant forward and turned the handle.

Ron froze naked in the middle of the bathroom. He stood in shocked horror as he heard the twisting of the door handle behind the closet.

Draco grew frustrated with stubborn un-opening door so he used 'reducto' to force it open, causing the closet to flip over as he did.

Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley stared at each other above the overturned closet. There was a terrifying glint in Draco's eye as he closed his hands into tight fists, attempting to control the strange urges he felt after seeing his arch-enemy completely naked in a bathroom.

Unable to control himself any longer, Draco launched himself over the closet at Ron and pinned him to the floor.

Ron's eyes opened wide but he made no attempt to escape as Malfoy forced his lips upon him.

Thrill passed through Ron's body as he and Draco kissed. And they didn't stop for a very long time…


	2. Conflicted emotions

**(a/n I wasn't going to continue with this story but writing guy on guy slash (thanks for that term Twiggy Jiggy) is really growing on me. Thank you to my one reviewer, Twiggy Jiggy, you are awesome. Everyone else, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! You don't have to write an essay, even just a couple of words would be appreciated. :) )**

Ron and Harry made their way slowly down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron had been feeling conflicting emotions all morning. The thought of seeing Draco today made him scared and nervous, but at the same time, excited and thrilled.

"Ron," Harry said curiously, "You look different today…"

_Uh oh! Harry knows!_ Ron thought. He played it cool though.

"Ah, what-what, do you m-mean Harry?" He asked, trying to hide his anxiety.

"Well…it's almost like…almost like last night you had your virginity stolen from you by your arch-nemesis!" Harry finished dramatically.

Ron froze.

Harry burst out laughing at his own little joke.

"Hey, why aren't you laughing Ron?" Harry asked. "I mean, come on, you've got to give me some credit for coming up with something as imaginative as that!"

Still in shock, Ron managed only a feeble chuckle.

It was enough to satisfy Harry though, because he then started rambling on about how tragic his life was and how everyone should pity him, like he always did to get undeserved attention.

Ron couldn't hear what Harry was saying though, because they had just reached the entrance to the Great Hall and the only sound that reached his ears was the _thump thump_ of his own heart. He scanned the Slytherin table, searching frantically, until he found those deep sparkly blue eyes STARING RIGHT BACK AT HIM!

Ron's ears glowed bright red and he could see colour flooding into Draco's cheeks.

***

Draco had arrived for breakfast early and had been watching the entrance to the Great Hall all morning, waiting for the one person who made his heart do back flips to arrive. Every now and then he'd see a flash of red hair and a jolt of anticipation would run through his body until, with disappointment, he realised it was only some other Weasley without the breathtaking smile he adored.

Finally Ron entered, much to Draco's excitement, but with Harry at his side, Draco noted bitterly. Draco watched Ron scan the Slytherin table. _Is he looking for me?_ Draco thought delighted, as the pace of his heartbeat quickened erratically.

Their eyes met and Draco found a strange pleasure in seeing how red Ron's ears had gotten, but in turn he could feel himself blush.

Meanwhile, Harry was waving his hand in front of Ron's face, wondering why his friend had suddenly stopped in his tracks and stared into the distance.

Blinking, Ron fell out of the hypnotic trance Draco's eyes had caused him and walked over to the Gryffindor table with Harry, his ears still glowing.

A feeling of rejection washed over Draco as Ron broke eye contact, but he soon recovered, becoming transfixed by Ron's well-defined arse as he walked to the Gryffindor table.

Ron reached his house table and sat down, taking care to sit with his back facing the wall so Draco was in clear view. He stared across the room and found once again, Draco's eyes staring back at him. _He hasn't taken his eyes off me all this time!_ Ron thought excitedly.

Draco and Ron remained locked in a passionate stare. Ron could feel himself getting hotter.

As he took off his school jumper, Draco caught a quick glimpse of Ron's abs and was reminded of how hard and inviting Ron's chest had felt underneath him last night. Pleasure rushed through his body at the memory.

Ron, however, was thinking of the soft and caressing feeling of Draco's lips on his. How he longed for Draco to kiss him again like that.

Breakfast was over much too quickly for both the teenagers and they reluctantly made their way to their separate classes, Herbology and Transfiguration.

**(a/n I've already written the next few scenes so they should be up very quickly.)**


	3. Losing self control

**(a/n So this is a really miniature chapter, I'm sorry, it was even smaller than this _if you can imagine_ but I added bits in for your benefit so please review!! Oh and big thanks to my second reviewer Pappy!! Yay. Two reviews, I'm really moving up in the world. It's nice to know at least two people have read my story. haha.)**

All through Herbology, Ron's thoughts were thick with a certain blonde haired, blue eyed someone. He hardly noticed when the strange plant he was supposed to be replanting bit his arm.

"Ron! You're bleeding!" Cried Hermione in worry.

Ron glanced down at his arm, still in a daze. The sight of blood spilling out of his arm was enough to awaken him though. He looked at his bite in a panic, unsure what to do. Luckily Professor Sprout had noticed and come over.

She performed a simple spell to stop the bleeding and scolded him for not paying attention, but kindly ensured him he wouldn't even need to visit Madam Pomfrey.

After Professor Sprout walked off, Hermione had her turn of scolding Ron. How Ron wished she'd just shut up so he could concentrate on thinking about Draco. It was proving difficult with someone shouting annoyingly in his ear.

***

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Professor McGonagall slammed her wand down on Malfoy's desk impatiently.

Draco quickly shoved his thoughts of Ron aside.

"Um…yes?"

What had McGonagall said? He was listening at first until his head became fuzzy thinking about how amazingly red Ron's hair is.

Professor McGonagall frowned. "Well then Mr. Malfoy, if you had been paying attention, you would know exactly how to perform the spell I just explained. The incantation is Alternaro. Go on."

Draco looked around uncertainly, he wasn't even sure what he was supposed to be transfiguring. He settled for aiming his wand directly in front of him, which happened to be where Professor McGonagall was standing, staring at him disapprovingly, daring him to give in and admit he wasn't listening.

"Ah, Alternaro," he said, closing his eyes tightly, unsure of what would happen.

He could hear laughter erupting from the rest of the class and opened his eyes to discover Professor McGonagall with flaming red hair! He winced at her expression of annoyance. He was really going to get it this time.

"Nice try Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall started sarcastically, "But you were supposed to be making my eyebrows disappear, not turn my hair RED! Ten points from Slytherin. Next time, pay attention in my class."

The class sniggered and Malfoy blushed in embarrassment, he had a strong suspicion as to why the spell had worked out differently. He could only hope nobody would figure it out. If anyone knew he was thinking of Ron, Ron WEASLEY in that way, he would never be able to say the name Malfoy proudly again. However much he fought against his feelings though, he knew he couldn't stay away from Ron, not now, not ever. He didn't have enough self control, he didn't WANT to have enough self control.

**(a/n So was it any good? Please review. I'll forever love you if you do.)**


	4. Giving in

**(a/n Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit short again but they'll be more really soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh yeah, and I don't own Draco or Ron, but I do own their gay relationship. YAY!)**

Draco stood behind the 4th floor tapestry listening intently. He was extremely nervous; he knew he shouldn't be doing this but it didn't matter, he wanted it so bad that all sense of right and wrong had left him. A familiar laugh caught his ears, it was now or never, and he reached out…

***

It was after dinner and Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking up to the Gryffindor common room together. They had left slightly earlier than the rest of the crowd at Ron's insistence.

Ron had been in a grumpy mood all through dinner because Draco hadn't turned up to the Great Hall. All sorts of horrible thoughts were running through Ron's mind. W_as he hurt? Was he in the hospital wing? Was he with a girl? _He was so concerned, he hadn't even touched his food. He regretted it now of course, as his stomach stirred angrily inside him.

Harry and Hermione had noticed Ron's bad mood, though they were unsure of the cause, and were trying to lighten him up.

"Did you see Hagrid trying to chat-up McGonagall at dinner tonight?" Harry asked, hoping desperately for a response from this strange new spaced-out version of Ron.

"Ahhaha. Really? What'd he say?" Ron laughed genuinely as Hermione and Harry quickly exchanged positive glances in their success.

Pleased at regaining Ron's attention, Harry answered gladly, "Well he was trying to impress her with his knowledge of Blast-ended Screwts!"

Just as they reached the 4th floor, Ron let out a hearty laugh in response to Harry's words.

All of a sudden, Ron felt strong hands grasp his arm and yank him sideways, away from both Harry and Hermione, who looked around in confusion but were unable to determine where Ron had disappeared to.

Before Ron could make sense of his new surroundings, he was being pushed up against a wall by demanding hands on his chest and could feel the force of familiar lips on his own.

His body tingled pleasantly as he realised it was Draco and he no longer struggled.

Draco let his hands impulsively reach up and curl around the back of Ron's neck and Ron let his own hands sink down Draco's back, lower and lower…

They kissed passionately for some time, Draco's body pressing up against Ron's, keeping him pinned to the wall. If anyone would have used the secret passage on the fourth floor to reach their common room after leaving dinner, they would have been very shocked to see these two supposed enemies in a dark passage together, making out.

After what seemed a lifetime, Draco tore his lips away and smiled up into Ron's eyes.

"I waited behind the tapestry for you all through dinner." He said simply.

Ron felt thrilled.

"Well I'm glad you did," he replied staring at Draco's lips.

Malfoy caught sight of Ron's gaze and willingly obliged, kissing him with an even more fiery passion than before.

Ron, giving in to his strong physical urges, ripped open Draco's school shirt and ran his hands down the strong manly chest.

Draco shivered in pleasure and let his shirt fall to the floor…

***

Ron lay awake in his bed that night. Two nights now, he and Draco had, well… shared a beautiful moment. Did that mean they were a couple or was Draco just faking? Was this all part of some grand scheme to humiliate him? Ron thought harder. No, there was no way Draco could have faked that tenderness and loving. It was much too real.

***

Draco lay awake in his bed that night. He just couldn't get Ron out of his mind. They had spent two amazing nights together but what did that mean? Suppose Draco was just a fling and it was Harry who Ron really wanted? The thought haunted Draco but he remembered how lovingly Ron had stroked his chest. No, it was much too real.

**(a/n How did I do? Please review. Haha, that ryhmes)**


	5. Awkward shuffles and chuckles

**(a/n So this chapter is decent sized, YAY, finally!!! Well, it's only like 1000 words but that is big for me so I hope you're proud. Thanks to my special reviewers, Twiggy Jiggy, Pappy, Dramione1996, Rin5o, QueenCelestiaxyv and Yaya 2805. You guys are beautiful people. I love you. Anybody who has been reading this and hasn't reviewed, I'm going to find out who you are and force you to review somehow so you'd best just review before I track you down. Ok. Lovely. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Hermione hasn't really had much so she gets her little special part in this chapter and so do Crabbe and Goyle...kinda. Alright, hope to read your reviews!)**

"Harry," Hermione called urgently, her voice thick with alarm, "Did you find Ron? Did he come back to the dormitory last night?"

After Draco had surreptitiously hauled Ron's arse behind the tapestry covering the 4th floor secret passageway the night before, Harry and Hermione were left confused as to where Ron might've gone. Hermione was frantic with worry. Chewing on her lip, she tried to use her exceptionally large brain to make sense of Ron's disappearance, but no realistic ideas came to her.

Harry was extremely unconcerned by Ron's vanishing act, but to calm Hermione, he suggested Ron may have simply retreated to the Great Hall for more food; it wouldn't be the first time. However, Hermione was convinced something terrible must have happened and would not be persuaded otherwise.

So it was with great desperation when, the next morning, Hermione rushed up to Harry and asked him of Ron, having been pacing back and forth in the common room since sunrise, waiting for either one of her best friends to leave the boy's dormitory. She would have gone straight up the stairs herself if it wasn't for the fact that the last time she did, it had caused a bit of a scandal amongst the Gryffindors, and even Ron wasn't worth the loss of her reputation.

Harry sighed in disinterest. "Ron's fine, Hermione. I told you he would be. I heard him come in a few hours after curfew. He's still sleeping now." He assured Hermione, but it did not have the desired effect of calming her. Instead, Hermione began pacing again, her eyes crinkled in frustration.

'A few hours after curfew!" Hermione exclaimed, her voice rising, "What was he doing?"

Harry backed away uncertainly, he really didn't fancy being in close vicinity to Hermione when she lost control of her temper. She was a talented witch and Harry knew a number of positively terrifying spells she might let fly in her anger.

"Why don't you ask Ron?" Harry asked keeping one eye fixed on Hermione but another on the door to the grand staircase, planning his escape.

"Ask me what?"

Hermione and Harry quickly turned to find Ron standing on the stairs leading from the boy's dormitory, still in his stripy blue pajamas, his hair sticking up at odd angles on his head. He was still glowing from the memory of last night.

"Uh, what you were doing last night…" said Hermione in what she hoped sounded like polite disinterest but she was having trouble disguising the jealousy in her voice. Had Ron been with another girl all night? Hermione shuddered involuntarily.

"Oh." Ron thought for a second. He couldn't exactly tell his best friends how close he'd been getting with his arch nemesis for three and a half hours. There are just some things you can't put into words.

Instead, Ron fed his friends a completely believable, innocent story of going back to the Great Hall for more food ("I told you so." Said Harry, all cocky at being right.) but on his way back to the common room getting stuck in a trick stair for a few hours before finally convincing Peeves to help him out by mentioning the Bloody Baron. Hey, it could happen to anybody.

Hermione breathed a sigh of belief. For a moment there, she thought Ron might have been hooking up with some easy slut. The idea had caused her a familiar pang of jealousy. Stupid hoes were always trying to flirt with Ron in the corridors – he was oblivious to it all of course – and Hermione could never quite rein in her feelings where Ron was concerned.

Having had Ron explain his absence, Hermione seized her chance to get close to him. She'd take any excuse.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she exclaimed before hugging him tightly. She loved the way his muscular body felt as she pressed her own against it. Hermione had noticed her feelings for Ron had greatly increased in just their first two days of their 6th year alone. So much so, that she was beginning to have trouble controlling herself.

Finally breaking free from Hermione's grasp, Ron shuffled his feet uncomfortably, he could sense Hermione's infatuation and it was starting to scare him.

'So…" Harry began, attempting to break the awkwardness encircling the room.

***

Crabbe and Goyle approached Malfoy where he was lounging in the dimly-lit Slytherin common room, nervously. They daren't have the nerve to come to him alone with what they were about to ask of their 'friend'.

Was that what they were? Friends? It seemed too strange a word where Draco Malfoy was concerned. Vincent and Greg had never really been close with Draco, sure they hung out together, but Malfoy never_ really_ connected with anybody. He liked to close himself up in a shell and let only his tough exterior be known. So even his own 'friends' had never seen his real self. Who even was the real Draco Malfoy? It was doubtful even Draco knew.

In a response to Crabbe and Goyle's obvious presence, their feet were like those of an elephant, Draco looked up. He raised an eyebrow questionably at their anxious faces.

Goyle shoved Crabbe forward a step, forcing him to begin.

"So Malfoy, we – er – me and Goyle were –ah – well we were–"

"Just spit it out, Crabbe," interrupted Malfoy impatiently.

Sensing his friend's inability, it was Goyle who continued.

"We were just wondering why you've been acting so strange lately." Goyle finished quickly, trying to sound casual.

Draco Malfoy frowned. Had he been acting different? Well, it was true that his thoughts had taken an unusual turn in the last few days and he had been a bit – ah – preoccupied. He hadn't known Crabbe and Goyle to be very perceptive though. Was it _that_ obvious he was in love with – no, not in love, in lust, Draco corrected himself – with Ron? He couldn't be in love with a Weasley, a red haired, hand-me down using Weasley, no matter how funny and charming Ron was. A Weasley. Draco let out an involuntarily chuckle. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle exchanged confused looks, their question was left unanswered as Malfoy walked off, still chuckling to himself.

**(a/n So...what did you think? I really liked this chapter but that's just me. Review and karma will follow you around with gifts and joy. :)**


	6. Lust or Love? Enemies or Friends?

**(a/n Thanks Nani for reviewing, I'm sorry about Harry but I always pick, on him especially in my other fanfic story, Old prejudice. Maybe I'll be nicer towards him in the coming chapters. :) And thanks to Takeuchi for your review as well. It's reviews like these that make me get up in the morning. Well not really but they're nice all the same.)**

Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley shared their first period class on Tuesday. It was potions. With Snape.

They had shared this class numerous times in past years but this lesson was the polar opposite of all their previous potions experiences. In the past, the presence of each other would go unnoticed or purposely ignored. This class did not follow that usual potions pattern.

Draco was now physically aware of Weasley's every movement and Ron was now physically aware of Malfoy's every moment. And boy, it sure made it hard for them to concentrate on the Sleeping Potion they were supposed to be creating from Snape's vague instructions.

As much as he tired to stop himself, Draco could not help but keep peeking out of the corner of his eyes to stare at Ron, which was proving difficult as Ron was sitting 3 rows back on the other side of the classroom.

It was just as Malfoy was taking what must have been his 7th peek at Ron that he saw Weasley's hand brush Potter's as he reached for the Bulven acid bottle. Forgetting his pretense of not paying attention to Ron, hence the sly peeking, Draco turned his head to fully focus his eyes on the redhead. Paranoia swept over him. Had touching Potter been an accident? Or did Ron really like Potter more than Malfoy? The thought made Draco unhappy and he wasn't quite sure why. If it was just lust he felt for Ron, then why did he care so much about who Weasley liked? What did it matter if it was only lust they shared? _Was_ it lust?

Adding a drop of Bulven acid to his feeble potion, Ron could feel Draco's sudden eyes on him. Blushing furiously, Ron panicked. Don't do anything stupid, just act cool, he told himself. Ron couldn't help but feel self conscious with Draco, mostly because he wasn't completely sure what they were to each other anymore. They certainly weren't enemies, but what were they? Friends?

Draco had just started to turn away, frustration playing on his face when –

_BOOM!_

Ron jumped back in fright. Too preoccupied in the thought of Draco watching him, Ron had accidently added too much Bulven acid, causing the dark green potion to explode, all over himself and Harry, who was unfortunate enough to be sitting next to him.

Snape was not pleased.

"Mr. Weasley," he drawled, stretching out the name with a smirk, approaching Ron's table slowly, "Did I ask you to create an exploding potion?"

Ron's ears glowed brighter than his hair.

"No sir, I – "

"I was under the impression I asked you to make a sleeping potion. Tell me, was I not clear enough?" Interrupted Snape patronizingly.

"No sir, but – "

"Well then, I have no other conclusion than that you created this mess on purpose, Weasley. 100 points from Gryff – "

"That's not fair sir!" Shouted Ron angrily.

" – indor. What's not fair is that my classroom floor is covered in your pathetic excuse for a Sleeping Potion. You can come back at the end of the day to clean it, without mag – "

BOOM!!!

Snape whipped his head around to discover the contents of Draco's potion plastered all over the ceiling, walls, students and himself, he could feel it oozing down his forehead. He swept across the room to Draco, infuriated. Reaching into the now potion less cauldron, Snape pulled out a small glass bottle.

"MALFOY! Did you just chuck an ENTIRE BOTTLE of Bulven acid into your cauldron?"

"Yes." answered Draco sweetly.

"WHY?" Snape expected this sort of foolish behavior and disrespect from Potter, not Malfoy. Hadn't Draco always admired him?

Draco stole a glance at Ron's shocked face before answering innocently, "To see what would happen, sir."

Ron fought back the laughter that had formed at the back of his throat. People would get suspicious if Weasley started laughing _with_ Malfoy instead of _at _him, like expected of enemies.

"You can spend detention at the end of the day with Weasley cleaning this up." Snape told Malfoy, his voice drenched with badly contained anger.

Draco looked over his shoulder at Ron. They shared a mischievous smile. It was nice.

(a/n You read it, now review it. Tell me what's wrong with my writing, tell me what's right with it, but mostly tell me what's so wrong it's right! Oh and I'm typing up the already written next chapter if you're eager for more. I hope you are.)


	7. Detention, mops and buttons

**(a/n MY BIGGEST CHAPTER EVER! YAY. I'm so proud. True, it's only 1,500 words but for me this is a beautifully long chapter. Since this is like double my average chapter length, I would expect double my average reviews!!! So Please review once or TWICE. Just review and I'll be over the moon!)**

The rest of the day went past painfully slow, for Ron and Draco both. This was a result of being unable to wait for their combined detention after classes' end. Uncontained excitement flooded through each boy as they sat in their separate classes, Charms and Herbology.

If you'd have told Draco Malfoy he'd be looking forward to a detention with Ronald Weasley a year ago, he would have laughed out loud and probably hexed you. Malfoy's hate Weasleys and Weasley's hate Malfoy's. That's how it has always been. At least, until now.

Finally the last bell rang.

Ron jumped out of his seat in Charms class and flew out the door leaving his books and two confused friends behind him.

"Ron! Where are y –" Hermione called out, but he was gone.

***

Draco ran along the school grounds excitedly from the greenhouses. Herbology had always been a bore but today even more so. Maybe because it had been the last class separating him from his detention with a certain redhead. He had never been gladder when the bell rang. Students watched amazed as Draco passed by them in graceful strides with his noticeably long, delicate legs.

***

Ron dashed down the stairs, two at a time. Some Hufflepuffs gave him strange looks. He must've looked really eager to reach the dungeons. If only they knew why. Then he would be getting MUCH stranger looks.

***

Malfoy was inside now, running through the dungeon corridor, having used a secret passageway under the school from the Hogwarts grounds. _Nearly there,_ he thought anxiously.

***

Ron darted down the final two stairs and -

**_BAM_**

Dazed, Draco lifted himself into a sitting position on the floor on which he had just unexpectedly fallen. Had he hit something? He looked around uncertainly and found someone lying on the floor next to him. Where had Ron come from?

"Ron."

Ron lifted his head up to find a concerned face staring down at him. Where had Draco come from?

Draco lifted himself fully off the floor and stretched out his hand to Ron. Ron took Draco's hand and hauled himself up, letting his hand linger in Draco's grasp slightly longer than necessary.

Walking to Snape's classroom side by side was difficult. Draco had to repeatedly resist the urge to grab hold of Ron and pin him to the floor, while all Ron could think about were Draco's lips. As they walked, their hands kept 'accidently' brushing together.

"Were you running?" asked Draco in amusement.

"Were you?" Ron retorted.

Draco chuckled. "I asked first."

"Yes."

"Yes."

They shared a sweet smile. It was nice.

Ron looked at Draco curiously for a moment.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked, quickly turning his head to his feet.

'What?"

"You know," Ron said shyly to his shoes, "Purposely get detention?"

Draco blushed, dropping his gaze to his feet as they walked also. Wasn't it obvious why? Draco would take any excuse to be in the same room as Ron.

"Well, it was my fault that you got in trouble in the first place and, well, I thought that I should, er, should get it too, so I could you know help you with, with your detention because it was my fault," he answered instead.

"Oh." Ron looked up from the school shoes he had been studying. "Thanks."

They kept walking, their hands brushing together much more frequently than before.

Snape was waiting for them in the potion filled classroom, a wide smirk on his face. He was momentarily surprised at the sight of Weasley and Malfoy walking in together, but was too distracted by his delight at getting to torture students with muggle cleaning to really care.

In his hands were two ordinary looking mops and an ordinary looking bucket of water. He wasn't kidding about the _no magic_ part.

Both Ron and Draco groaned at the sight of the muggle cleaning tools and Snape smiled in satisfaction. It was a sick, twisted smile. Very unlike the ones Draco and Ron had shared recently.

"I've made absolutely certain that you will NOT be able to use magic inside this room so don't bother trying. You will be free to leave when no trace of this _attempt at a sleeping potion_ remains. I have better things to do than watch you but be warned, I'll be close by. Any funny business and you can do this every week." Snape swished his cloak around, flicked his hair and glided out the door, leaving the mops and bucket on the floor.

Ron and Draco looked at each other.

"Well, I guess we better get to it," Ron said somewhat brightly, picking up a mop for himself and passing the other to Draco.

Draco observed the dark green potion covering the entire room. A smile crept onto his lips.

"Something tells me we're going to be here all night."

Ron shivered involuntarily at Draco's words, the past two nights he'd been with Draco, well, they hadn't just been sharing friendly conversation…

"Are you cold?" Questioned Draco concerned, already removing his jumper for Ron.

'No, why?" Ron asked curiously.

"You just shivered," (Ron blushed) "Here, take my jumper, I don't need it. Where's yours anyway?

"I left it in the dormitory."

Although Ron wasn't actually cold, he gladly took Draco's jumper. As he pulled it over his head, the intoxicatingly sweet smell of Malfoy made his knees buckle slightly. He breathed it in like a drug.

The two students began their 'muggle' cleaning punishment. Both had never used a mop before and were unsure of the technicalities.

Weasley suggested it might be eletrecull, (He had heard his father talk of such things) so they spent ten whole minutes searching for a button on the mop's handle before giving up on that idea.

They had just started sweeping the wet mop's end on the floor, surprised by the effective results, when Malfoy blurted out randomly, "I'm sorry."

Ron stopped mopping. "What for?"

Draco's forehead creased in worry. 'Well it's just, most of this mess is mine, your potion barely even made a spill and now we have to clean up all this," (he gestured around the room with his arms) "I shouldn't have thrown the bottle in."

Ron dropped his mop and rested his right hand on Draco's left shoulder, looking him dead in the eyes.

"I'm glad you did." he said seriously. Then dropping both his arm and Draco's gaze, he added jokingly, "Besides, did you see the look on Snape's face? It was definitely worth it."

Malfoy gave a small chuckle.

Ron began imitating Snape's low voice, "MALFOY! Did you just chuck an ENTIRE BOTTLE of – "

Both Ron and Draco froze. Snape had just walked past the open door.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Do you think he heard?" Ron asked nervously , fear written all over his face.

Draco took one look at Ron's expression and then burst out laughing.

"Come on, it's not that funny," Ron said but a smile had begun to form on his lips.

Draco just kept laughing and Ron couldn't help but join in. Soon, they were rolling around on the slimy potion covered floor, laughing hysterically together, tears falling down Draco's face.

Still laughing Draco rolled on top of Ron, (like he had been dying to do all evening) their faces barely an inch apart. The laughter slowly died as they found themselves, one again, staring into each other's eyes.

Unable to wait any longer, Ron lifted his head off the ground to reach Draco's lips and push them apart. Seizing further control, Ron rolled Malfoy over onto his back. Now on top, Ron worked his way down Draco's neck with passionate kisses before finding his way back to Malfoy's soft lips.

Draco wrapped his hands around Ron's back, pulling off the jumper he had leant Weasley, and he could feel Ron's hand's running through his hair and stroking the back of his neck.

Malfoy rolled himself back on top and worked his own way down Ron's neck with his tongue, but instead of boomeranging back up, as Ron did, Draco felt his way down Weasley's chest, his hands leading the way, unbuttoning the flimsy school shirt.

"Ahem."

Lifting his head from Weasley's chest, Draco looked at Ron in fear, before they both slowly turned their heads to the person standing at the door.

**(a/n Review and I'll send you flowers :)**


End file.
